Apples and Trees
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: The final installment of the Apples and Angels trilogy. Ella Emrys, the daughter of Alice Potter, is grieving her twin brother's death. Little does she know that Jacen is still alive, in Numenguard, planning an escape from the Undead trifecta. In a story of rebellion, she seeks to reclaim the Deathly Hallows. But will she be able to face the challenges alone? Or will she need help?
1. Prologue

A raven-haired young woman approached door of her most guarded cell. She lifted the key from her emerald robes that matched her acidic green eyes that glowed, providing light into the darkness. The key clicked in the lock, and the door creaked open. She entered a second room and said a password while waving her wand. The door opened to reveal a figure sitting in the corner in the sun that was not covered in snow that had drifted from the ground-level window nine feet above her head.

The prisoner acknowledged her presence by raising his head. He'd long given up on any hopes of escape over the past year. The farthest he'd made it was the antechamber before the platoon of guards had caught him and tortured him. He also refused to give any respect to the sorceress he hated with every bit of him. Defiance was the only thing on his mind.

"Hello, Morgana," he said coolly. "Tell me, is this another visit to clone me? Or am I getting an actual bed?"

"The first is yes, the second is no," she replied in an equally cool voice. "Tell me, Emrys, do you not tire of the games you play?"

"I'll only 'tire' of it when I'm free," he said angrily.

"You'd do well to remember who is in control here," she warned him.

"Yeah, but you need me to be unharmed in order for your clone to be healthy. Not that you have that much to work with," he said helpfully.

"I hate that I cannot get to you," she muttered as she drew her wand, clinging to it with iron fingertips. She tapped Emrys with it, and traced a shape in the air, silently creating a clone. The clone then collapsed. Morgana pulled her ring out of her pocket and slipped it onto the clone, causing him to disappear in a blue light.

"I'm guessing that's it," Emrys said as Morgana exited. She never stopped.

He sighed and slowly rose to his feet, causing crackling throughout the bones prominent behind his pale skin. He began to pace the length of the cell, like an animal in a cage. He was one, after all.

Ever since mid-February, he felt the block on his twin bond break free from one end. Despair and rage of the deepest kind and pure depression poured in, all that he could bear. He tried to send something reassuring, only to realize that Ella couldn't feel him.

Frustrated, he dropped back to the ground, punching the wall before realizing it was a really bad idea. He hated this. He hated that it was useless, that he was useless, and that he was going to die in the icy hellhole.

He clenched his fists in attempt to control something for once. Just one small thing. He traced his initials in a heart with his boot next to those of Mara-Jade Evans. He groaned. How could he let it happen? How could this happen to him?

The door opened again, to show a girl with reddish brown hair tied back in a braid, her eyes glowing green like Morgana's.

One of the undead, Emrys realized. He hadn't seen this one before. He knew that maybe, just maybe, he could trick this one.

The girl was bringing in a tray of the food, dressed in shabby clothes that were characteristic of the revenants. She looked almost afraid of him. Emrys looked at her, almost bored. Make her think you're harmless.

"Are you new?"

She nodded before setting down the tray quickly.

"The Dark Lady said that your clones have been turning out weaker than she'd like in the past few months," the revenant explained in the Frankenstein accent of Grindelwald's German, Morgana's Welsh, and Riddle's English. Most of the revenants spoke with it in English or German, often mixed together into the language that Emrys hated.

"Ah," Emrys muttered. "Well tell her thanks for that."

"I. . . Will?" she seemed a little confused. She turned, trying to hurry out as quickly as possible.

"Are you going to be coming around more often?"

She turned around. Perfect.

"That's what the Dark Lady commanded," she said, as if she were reciting the words.

"I'm guessing that you don't even know my name, or why I'm here," he continued. More, more. Get her curious.

"Shut up! Shut up!" the revenant shouted, stamping her grimy, worn-down boot. "They told me that you'd try to trick me! They all said that you were tricky! I don't want to hear what you have to say!"

Emrys flinched at the shouts. He knew that this one was a lot smarter than he thought. He'd have to rethink tricking this particular revenant.

"Well, you're cleverer than the others," he said. "So, tell me, what's your name?"

"I have none," she said quietly. "The Dark Lady stitched a number on my jacket. That's all I know."

"Can I give you a nickname?" he asked, mostly just out of a little warm feeling in his heart, a warm feeling that Morgana, Grindelwald, and Voldemort hadn't yet chipped away from him.

She hesitated for a moment.

"I suppose."

"Is Red okay with you?" he blurted out, only able to see the reddish tint in her hair for inspiration. She looked slightly relieved.

"Of course it's okay with me," she said, softening towards Emrys.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me my name?" Emrys asked. "It's only polite."

"What do you know of politeness?" Red asked. "You're here, aren't you?"

"Rudeness isn't exactly what got me here, it was more like rebellion," he shot back.

"Well, fine then, if you're so important, what is your name?" Red asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"My name is Jacen Emrys, and I'm here because I was the last master of the Resurrection Stone."


	2. Sunrise Twin

The summer air drifted through the open window I stared out of as the sun rose. All I could think of was how Jacen would've loved this sunrise. I shrank away from the sun's warmth as the sinking feeling in my stomach returned. I didn't deserve to feel it. Yet the only reason I'd gotten sunburned at all this summer was because of I sat in front of the window facing east every day. I'd only stepped outside a few times because my presence was requested by Bello, not for any reason of my own.

My bangs were now starting to get in my eyes and my dark wavy hair was unkempt from barely brushing it at Aunt Ginny's insistence. I refused to leave the house, and I refused to leave Bello home alone with the rest of the Potters.

Letters piled on the desk, gathering dust. Owls kept bringing more, but I could never find the energy to lift the quill to the parchment. Besides, even if I did, what was there left to say? Really. What else could I say?

The last two years of my life had changed everything. I was a child sent off to war for my special talents. My brother was captured by the three villains returned from the dead, and returned under the control of Gellert Grindelwald. My mother had gone into a coma. One of my other best friends got captured. Another got burned by her own special fire. Yet another was dead now. My father was arrested for possibly influencing my brother to go dark (they never knew the truth). Now Jacen was dead, and it was all my fault.

Because I was the one who killed him.

"Ella? Can you please come down here?"

I sighed and reluctantly, slowly rose to my feet to come to my grandmother.

"Now!"

"I'm coming!" Still, for good measure, I ran down the steps, only to stumble and fall off of the last step. I ignored the pain and sprang to my feet, running to see the family gathered in the living room, including my three cousins and my two-year-old brother, Bello.

"We're going out to a brunch in Diagon Alley," Grandmother Lily explained. "You never go out with us much, so it's mandatory."

I stared blankly at her, trying to make sense of the words in the fog that clouded my brain. Lily, my cousin, walked up to me, and glanced back at Grandmother Lily.

"I'll get her ready," she promised, then escorting me upstairs. I took a shower, shaved my legs, did everything they wanted me to do. Lily even helped me brush out my unkempt hair. I dressed in the blue dress that belonged to Lily before she shot up an inch in June, and the sandals that belonged to Aunt Ginny.

I pretended that I was fine as I followed them into the Floo. I pretended I was fine as I sat through the brunch blankly. I pretended that I wasn't still hurting so bad for what I couldn't have. What I'd destroyed.

That's what it came down to, wasn't it? I destroyed everything. Everyone that I was close to was in stitches or worse. Dead, injured, imprisoned, or in despair. Or more.

I'm a curse, I thought as my two-year-old brother smiled at me. I'm a curse to everyone around me. I wish he wouldn't love me. I'll just end up hurting him, won't I? One way, or another.

I rubbed my arms and kept my head down as we exited the restaurant.

"Ella!"

My head shot up. I hadn't talked to him since summer began.

"Gavin!"

I ignored anyone from my family, and walked over to him and hugged.

"Kieran, Rowan, and I, we were getting worried about you," Gavin said. "You haven't written. What's been going on?"

"I just haven't had the energy," I said quietly.

"I understand," he said. "I miss Tip and Jacen and Mara-Jade, too. But still, you need help. I wish I didn't have to say this here and now, but I don't know if I'll see you again until September. Talk to someone, please. I'm asking as one of your best friends."

"I will," I said, if only trying to make my friends happy. "Or at least, I'll try."

"Thank you," Gavin said. "It was nice seeing you. I think your aunt wants you."

I turned to see an angry and impatient Aunt Ginny and reluctantly trudged towards her. I knew what was next, thought. A visit to St. Mungo's. The waiting room and white walls filled with portraits always made me a little excited. I'd be able to see Mum.

God, I missed her. I wished she'd wake up and figure out how to help me get everyone out of this mess. More urgently, though, I just wanted her and Daddy to be here.

I held her hand when I went in, and began telling her about my day.

"And I saw a sunrise that Jacen would love," I said, almost drifting off. "You remember that, don't you? How he loved getting up early to see all the colors? How you said we were crazy for getting up while it was still dark in the first place? How you can't function before noon without a cup of coffee?"

I smiled, then looked down to my mother's graying hair, transfigured purple. What would she think of me if she knew what had happened? What I'd done?

"I love you."


	3. God I Want to Dream Again

Oh great. More attention, just what I wanted.

While Red was an interesting change in the endless days that had passed, I didn't like what it meant. The triumvirate was paying more attention to me than they should've. Granted, seeing as they were making a little clone army of me, maybe they should've been paying more attention in the first place.

But I hated always being under the thumb of the three of them. Sure, the physical torture and interrogations had stopped after a period of time. But they took every opportunity to remind me that they were the ones in control. I had no escape, no way out. I couldn't even jump into Ella's head, like I could before.

"God, I want to scream," I muttered, just to hear my own voice ring out. "I wonder if that would bring someone in. Heh."

I knew I could use this to my advantage. Maybe if I continued gaining Red's trust, maybe I could steal her wand-if she had one. I knew some did. But some didn't, I found that out the hard way one time when I tried it. If I got my hands on a wand or something, maybe I'd be-No, I'd definitely be out of here quicker than you could say Rabbity-Babibity.

I'd shadow-travel, except I tried that and it didn't work. I wish it had, but Voldemort had that controlled. Morgana had even cut off the Fairy Queen's gifts. I leapt to my feet and began to pace. It was something to do with my frustration. Better than hitting the wall. I examined some of the scrapes on my knuckles from that.

I remembered when I cut Ella off, the twin bond off, to protect her. I thought I'd be able to turn it back on, but all it did was give me her emotions, not even her thoughts. God, I didn't want to be alone anymore!

Why did she feel the despair? The anger? The self-hatred?

Ella never truly hated herself. Why would she feel it?

I-

I just want to know the truth. Wait-

That's not entirely true. What I want, more than anything? It whispers to me when I sleep, it's the light dangled over my head that I can't reach no matter how high I jump.

My freedom.


	4. Rebirth

Under the pillow I'd hidden the small diary my mother had given me when Jacen recovered the last of the Deathly Hallows. My fingers reached for it now, flipping the pages yellowed with age desperately. It was a long shot, but what if Mum had a spell that could wake her up or revive Jacen?

I flipped through the familiar jinxes, several of them quite nasty. Still, the spiky script of my mother's handwriting was comforting to me as my finger traced over loops and lines like my own. I then came across part I hadn't read-Alice Potter's Guide to Shadow Charmers.

Daddy had said that he'd teach me and Jaysa everything in that book. Now he can't, not from a cell in the ministry, awaiting trial.

 _You shouldn't._ I pushed the thought out of my mind. _It's my birthright. I should be able to find more. Be more. It's my choice._

My eyes scanned the pages, looking for new information. I knew how to shadow-travel, to Shade Walk, to bind others to my command, and even how to unleash a dark energy that left nothing in its path. But what more could I learn?

I was finding that out quickly. Unlocking doors, dropping the temperature in the room, manipulating the light in the room, even the color, and certain creatures could come to my command.

But nothing would help me raise the dead. I threw the book across the room in frustration. I wanted him to celebrate another birthday, see another beautiful sunrise, see Mum wake up and Dad come back to us. Jaysa deserved it all. I deserved none of it.

I shot straight up, and walked over to the small mirror on the dresser. I hated every inch of me. My tangled black hair, my stupid androgynous face that reminded me too much of my brother, my disheveled clothes, my too-big dark eyes, everything. I tugged at my hair sharply, not sure what else there really was to do.

I glared at my reflection. I knew exactly what I could do. I was snapping out of this. I already saw the slightly annoyed looks on Al, Lily, and especially James' face. I wasn't going to cry anymore.

I grabbed my wand and grabbed a handful of my hair.

" _Diffindo_!"

A cascade of hair fell to the floor, and I let go of my fistful. Now at my shoulders and uneven in places, it was much better, in my opinion. I swished and flicked like in class, and all the hairs floated into the wastebin.

I then opened my trunk to change into different clothes. A t-shirt, a button down with the sleeves rolled up, and then either cargo pants or jeans that had been ripped through various adventures. I opted for the cargo pants, and then laced up my sneakers.

I shoved my wand down my pocket and raced down the stairs. I cut through the living room, forgetting that that was where most of the family hung out.

Jaws dropped, and Grandmother Lily almost fainted.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

Grandmother Lily's eyes widened and she placed a hand over her heart.

"I thought you were. . ."

"Jacen?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well, sorry to disappoint. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Just what did you do to your hair young lady?" Ginny demanded.

"I cut it," I said with a shrug.

"I'm going to have to grow it back," Ginny groaned.

I frowned. "Leave my hair alone. You're not my mum!"

With that, I stomped off to the outdoors. Caedus soared over to me.

"I want to leave, Caedus. I just want to get on a broom and never come back," I said, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "I just wish someone was here."

With that, Caedus screeched and flew away.

* * *

After another uncomfortable family dinner including Ginny nagging at my hair, discussion on Daddy's upcoming hearing, and how in a week we'd be going back to Hogwarts and had to go to Diagon Alley again, I trudged up the stairs. In my room, I wad greeted to Caedus sitting on my desk, looking proud of himself. I took a scroll from him, and my jaw dropped.

 _If you want to get your brother back, meet me at midnight in front of your brother's grave._


End file.
